De jolies retrouvailles ( OS Clexa)
by dantesque.pl
Summary: Une fanfiction clexa, peut-être un OS en deux parties, ou plus même éventuellement ( il faut l'inspiration aussi ). Clarke et Lexa se retrouvent après avoir été séparées a cause des études de Clarke. Et Lexa a une petite surprise. Je suis nulle pour les résumés, mais c'est du fluff. Pas de drama :)


Lexa regarda autour d'elle, essayant vainement de se repérer dans ce pays qui n'avait rien en commun avec le sien. Les panneaux écrits dans une langue qui lui était totalement inconnue, avec des caractères incompréhensibles.

Oui, Lexa était perdue au Japon. On ne peut pas faire pire. Les personnes qu'elle avait abordées ne semblaient pas parler un traître mot d'anglais, alors elle avait abandonné.

Elle tournait et retournait sa carte dans tous les sens, essayant de trouver des similitudes entre ce qu'elle devinait être le nom de la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait écrit sur un panneau et le plan qu'elle avait attrapé au vol en sortant de l'aéroport.

Elle finit par attacher en queue de cheval ses cheveux bruns qui la gênaient à cause du vent et de la chaleur. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à appeler sa petite amie, elle voulait lui faire une surprise.

Clarke pensait qu'elle allait passer son anniversaire seule au Japon. Mais non. Lexa était arrivée trois jours avant le reste de la bande pour être tranquille avec la blonde. La surprise allait lui faire plaisir.

Clarke faisait un stage d'animation d'un an au studio Ghibli. Elle avait une chance incroyable d'être acceptée, et, ce stage pouvait déboucher sur un poste au studio l'année prochaine. Et Clarke avait eu ce poste.

Lexa l'avait poussée à accepter, car elle avait été admise au programme d'études à l'étranger de Columbia, et pouvait partir étudier au Japon. Elle comptait le lui dire comme cadeau en avance et voulait garder sa réaction pour elle seule.

La brune se décida à utiliser un traducteur Google, parce que, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne retrouverait pas son chemin seule.

Un passant lui expliqua par le biais de la même application comment se rendre à la rue de l'appartement de sa petite amie.

Elle s'y rendit, sachant pertinnement que Clarke n'y serait pas. Elle finissait dans une heure. Au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble se trouvait une salle de jeux et elle demanda au propriétaire, toujours avec beaucoup de difficultés, à ce qu'il garde sa valise jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne.

Elle partit donc se balader derrière l'immeuble, au bord d'un petit canal. Le cadre était magnifique. Clarke habitait dans un coin excentré de la ville de Kyoto. Elle marcha un peu puis s'assit sur un banc, et mangea son sandwich, qu'elle avait acheté à l'aéroport.

Clarke lui manquait terriblement et elle avait hâte de la revoir. Cela faisait trois mois depuis la dernière visite de Clarke aux États-Unis pendant les vacances.

Lexa et Clarke sortaient ensemble depuis leurs vingt-deux ans, soit depuis maintenant deux ans. Elles avaient eu du mal au début car Lexa était très prise par ses études de droit, mais elles avaient fini par trouver leur rythme. Et tout était parfait. Elle filaient le parfait amour, malgré la distance. Elles auraient pu penser que cela les éloignerait mais non, les retrouvailles étaient justement délicieuses car elles n'attendaient que de se revoir. Cela faisait six mois que la blonde était partie au Japon. Et Lexa était venue une fois seulement, tandis que Clarke était retournée aux USA une fois elle aussi . En six mois, elle ne s'etaient vues que deux semaines.

Lexa fût extraite de ses pensées par une chevelure blonde qu'elle aperçut au loin. Elle savait que c'était Clarke, car les blondes étaient rares au Japon. Et puis surtout elle reconnaissait le t-shirt bleu qu'elle lui avait offert il y avait quelques mois maintenant.

La brune sourit. En fait, c'était le genre de sourire incontrôlable, et, même si elle avait voulu, elle n'aurait pas pu abaisser les coins de sa bouche. Elle retrouvait en Clarke. Et elle était heureuse.

La blonde s'approchait. Elle semblait absorbée par sa conversation avec un jeune homme assez petit aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux de la même couleur. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, il remarquait que Lexa fixait étrangement la jeune femme. Il la regarda. Et Clarke suivit le regard du jeune homme, et ses yeux tombèrent sur Lexa, qui avait toujours le même sourire niais affiché sur son visage.

La brune se leva, attrapant au passage son sac à dos. Clarke restait quant à elle figée. Le jeune homme lui murmura quelque chose en voyant Lexa s'avancer, et elle sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à la brune et se jeta dans ses bras, l'étreignant avec force.

\- T'es vraiment là, j'y crois pas ! murmura-t-elle contre l'épaule de Lexa

\- J'en pouvais plus d'être loin de toi. Et puis tu pensais vraiment que t'allais passer ton anniversaire sans moi ?

\- J'espérais que non...

Elle releva ensuite sa tête et la fixa intensément. Puis, sans prévenir, elle se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Le brun derrière elles les regardait avec un sourire, mais se racla quand même la gorge, gêné. Clarke se recula, affichant le même sourire que Lexa.

\- Ah oui pardon. Koji, je te présente Lexa ma petite amie. Et Lexa, du coup, c'est Koji, mon coloc', expliqua-t-elle, toujours dans les bras de la brune.

\- Salut, dit Lexa

\- Bonjour, ravi de te rencontrer, lui répondit Koji. Je vais vous laisser hein, je rentre à l'appart'. À toute à l'heure !

Elle le regardèrent s'éloigner puis allèrent s'assoire sur un banc.

\- Alors, comment t'es venue ? demanda Clarke

\- À pied, c'est logique. Après tout, l'océan c'est rien hein. lança Lexa, avec son habituel sarcasme

\- Je trouve que c'est plutôt courageux. C'est éloigné le Japon des États-Unis. Tout ce trajet à pied rien que pour me voir, c'est carrément romantique ! s'exclama la blonde avec sérieux.

Elles se turent un instant, Clarke regardant les deux orbes émeraude qui elles fixaient le canal.

Lexa se tourna vers elle.

\- Ça en vaut le coup, tu crois pas ? Traverser un océan juste pour te voir. J'ai toujours l'âme d'une grande romantique. Faudra le dire à Raven, pour qu'elle se rende compte que je suis pas un robot... rit-elle

\- C'est vrai. Elle se tourna vers la brune. Tu m'a manqué. Vraiment. J'étais à deux doigts de prendre un avion pour venir te voir.

\- Heureusment que tu l'as pas fait. T'imagines le quiproquo ? Moi je me retrouve paumée au Japon et toi Raven t'explique que j'y suis. Parce que oui je me suis perdue. Bordel c'est impossible de se retrouver dans cette ville ! s'amusa-t-elle. Mais tu m'as aussi manqué. J'avoue que je pensais un peu trop souvent à ton absence pour ma santé mentale.

\- Tu pensais pas à moi ? demanda la blonde, espiègle

\- Si, d'ailleurs c'est ce qui a équilibré le truc. Penser à toi, puis au fait que t'es pas là, puis repenser à toi. Sandwich. Bam.

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent. Puis Lexa alla se blottir dans les bras de la blonde et ferma les yeux.

\- J'ai été acceptée pour le programme Columbia. On va vivre ensemble au Japon. lâcha-t-elle, ne pouvant plus se retenir

Elle sentit Clarke la lâcher pour venir se décaler et la regarder dans les yeux. L'immense sourire qui barrait son visage et l'émotion décelable dans ses beaux yeux bleus la firent elle aussi sourire.

\- C'est waw. Génial. Plus que génial en fait. Super génial. Enfin, encore plus même ! On va vivre ensemble ! Au Japon ! Ensemble au Japon Lexa ! enchaîna-t-elle rapidement, sans même reprendre son souffle

\- Oui, ensemble au Japon. Tu vas devoir m'apprendre un peu le japonais quand même parce que sinon je suis dans la merde.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Clarke en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Moi aussi Clarke. Moi aussi je t'aime.

**Eeeet voilà. Fin de la première partie de cet OS. J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si c'est un peu brouillon. C'est la première fois que j'écris ( j'étais obligée de le faire sur du clexa, clexa forever quoi :) ), donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, des conseils, et surtout si vous voulez la suite (qui sera axée sur l'anniversaire avec toute la bande, donc plus d'humour, parce qu'il y a trop de drama dans la série pour en rajouter en plus dans les fanfictions).****Voilà, merci ! **


End file.
